


Panic

by imagineanythings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineanythings/pseuds/imagineanythings
Summary: The reader gets a visitor while mid-panic attack, but he helps her through it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Panic

You were sitting in bed hugging your knees when you heard a tap on the window. You closed your eyes, knowing who it was but partially hoping they’d just go away. You took shaky breaths in and out as you heard the tapping again. After a long moment of silence you heard the window slide open and the sound of someone’s feet landing softly on the floor of your room. You didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, only one person could get to your window anyway. You just sat there, breathing in and out, trying to release the tightness in your chest. You heard footsteps coming closer until you finally felt Peter’s presence beside you. He sat down on the bed next to you, not touching you or saying anything, waiting for you to make the first move. Slowly, you turned your head to look at him, eyes red and puffy. “Hey there” he began, his voice soft and gentle so as not to freak you out. “Are you ok?” you just shrugged your shoulders in response. “Alright that’s ok, do you want to talk about anything, or I can hold you if you want, or just sit here with you,” He said, trying to hold your gaze as you let your eyes drift back to the floor. “Or I don’t have to stay at all I’m sorry, it was rude of me to just come in, if you need time alone I totally get that,” He began to ramble, eyes wide with panic. You cut him off in a quiet voice “No,” you said, eyes not leaving the floor, “Please stay,” you said and he nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed. “What can I do?” He asked, still searching for your eyes. You took a shaky deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Sorry,” you said, “really anxious, my chest is tight,” the words didn’t come easy, you felt like you were choking on them, “hold my hand?” you asked, hoping the slight physical contact would bring some relief. “Of course,” Peter shifted a bit closer to you and intertwined his fingers with yours, his thumb instinctively moving in comforting circles.   
As he sat there he could hear your heart racing, and your shallow, panicked breathing, he could feel your pulse through your skin. His heart ached to do more, to calm you down and provide the comfort and safety you needed, but he knew the only way to do that is to listen to you and give reassurance however you need it. So he sat there, holding your hand, listening to your rapid heartbeat, wishing he could do more. “It’s all going to be ok,” he whispered gently, “I promise you, I’m here and it’s all going to be ok,” he could see some of the tension leave your body with his words and he smiled softly. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” He said, watching you take a shaky deep breath. You continued to try and calm yourself, shifting so that you were facing him. You noticed the way his eyes lit up a little when you turned to him, a sign that you were starting to feel better. Your chest was still tight, you didn’t think you could get any words out the way you wanted to so instead you just slowly moved to him and curled up with your head in his lap. He understood what you wanted and silently started running his fingers through your hair, gentle and slow. You let out another deep breath and tried to focus all your thoughts on the way it felt to feel him there caring for you, tried to make yourself believe that nothing else mattered in that moment.  
Slowly, you felt your chest begin to loosen up. You could take deeper, more fulfilling breaths and your heart no longer felt like it was going to explode. As you began to feel more comfortable your body began to let go of all the tension that had built up. A feeling of genuine safety washed over you, and you felt your eyelids getting heavy as sleep pulled at you. Knowing Peter was there to take care of you, you let yourself drift off, breathing in his scent, surrounded by his warmth and feeling the comfort of his touch.


End file.
